RODNEY ANDERSON AND GARETH MORGAN GO ON AN ADVENTURE to thunderclan!
by oogie-senpai
Summary: THE PREQUEL TO LOOLOOCHAN'S KAWAII ADVENTURE! DISCOVER THE ORIGINES OF SOME OF LOOLOOCHAN'S CHARACTERS AND LEARN THE EXCITING TALE OF POLITICIANS RODNEY ANDERSON AND GARETH MORGAN ON THEIR QUEST TO DEFEAT THE DISGUSTING FERAL CATS THAT LIVE IN THE FOREST. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND DRUG USE.


(AN: IM STILE EOWKRIKING ON LOOLOOCHAN BUTT IM GONA WRTING THIESEWIUE TOO!~!i)i) THIS IS A PREQUEL TO LOoLOOCHAN (i(! ITS A POLITICS/WARIRROR CATS ONE SHOT AND IRSRT SOMEE JOF MY BEST RITEING EVERREIUEI9EI!1!WJA jcuck!)

gareth morgan was in new zelaned wridieng hiws motercylec. he raneed ovrer cat QWIWRH THIS MROTORCTRHCLE! "haha i reanded oveur a cat. id dotn care im gona go drinek cocaine''" sed GAMRETH MORGAN.

gareth rely wantejeded tooe drejrk the cocaine. BTUTT tHERe wqaS NO CFOCOCAINE IN NEW EZZELAND! 2!11! NEW SOELELND IS THE BESTEBNED CCUTBNREY EVERR ABND TEHEY HAV NO DUIREGS OR CIREME OR ANYTHINGRE!1 i!i!1 KUJK KDK!11!

theis waees a deispapontnemnt for GARETH MROEGAN butt he wold trye to find kek cocainee answyay. wherrr wold Gareth getr heh the cocanie?/2s? thert was onely one placees...aakak... AMAERICA.

garethe morgan geteted on the aprplane at new zleende aperporte jej. the aeprplane was gong tooo... AUSTIN, TEXAS! gereth mrogen got ofe of the plane. he wos in rthe epEORPEAIRPORTe dejd.!

"dies aprporpt is lam. whers the cocaene and the ded cats?" sed gareth. "imn geona jej go to gete som cocainee.''"" so HE EEJJE EWEENT TO GO GEETE SOEmE! CocAINE! gasreth morgen

lefret the eaeprort and walk doewn the steretr. "ther shelold be a cocaine deler arond here somewhereeeee..." he sed. but GATREHT MORGAN BUMBPED INTO SOMEINEN!1!1! 'ehhey watech wher ur gogin jjej"

sed GARETH.. ! kek!1! ''O sor3y. I EDIDENTE SEE U." sjed the personesdn. "who is myroU?" aksed GARETHE... "em? im rodney AndersoN~! im ap poloticien!1 ajaja!'""" sed RODNEYT ANDERSONE.

;'"nice too meta ytou! do u know ehre the cocaien is?A kjej" aksej jej GAreth. "yeh ! i hav somes cocene in my hose u wa na hav soem?" rpelepltyed Rodney Anderosn. "suer" sed garethe morgnan.

so they went to Roendenys hose and it wwas ely nice. "ha ur hose is elame!1 !"" seed GAreth "myine hsi betere" "suth up! ur a riceh perdeon. and imnot im a citizen who understands that an elected representative must represent all of the people in the district, not special interests in Austin."

"wheretever. letse go goet cocoane.""' so.. dey ddrikewnd cocaine.e. '"dat was soem guuuud cocaien!QQQ aa! # ajaj" sed Roendy anderson. "eyyy it was" sed Gareth Morngan. rodneye was b blooshieng. "rodenty r u belosiign?"

"no. hoemosenxualirey is the DEVIL (AN: or arianna grande if uve red my other fic lol)" "okeke wjetever. ur lookigne like hormosexyal tho." sed Garethe. "shte jup! imn ot a hromrosexuael." sed Roendy.

'"so dey ignroed it and wennt on de apelplane to breitan.

"were ib rberten." jaa jkIRJ '!QS sed Rodeny Anderson. "ye lets go keil some fereel cats." sed GATRreth morgan. tbehy went o a foreste . and ther was 4 teress in the foreste (AN: this is forutrees lol! the cats are at a grathering!)

"LOOk. FERAL CATS." sed Garteth Morgan. "yeh they're evil lik homorosjexuale." sed Rodney Andersone. And they getted morotorcysllec from the stor and ran oveeree al the cats wiele drikineg cocaine.

"tha t wos fun" sed Gramteh. "ur looking leok a hormeoseckiel." sed Roendey. "tahst ebebbecose i ame. rodneey i luv u lets hav bebbies"" "ok'E" sed roenyd.

AND THEY HAD BABAEIES... Thrye wwere ah heppey cople for as longee as they elvie but when hrthey die.e...

"ur hromosekeils' sed JEUSUsU 1'111 aja 'and also u draekn the cocaines. ur not aleovwd in heven'. and they wes kickeed ot of HEVERNW jucj ejj!1! ans then... was...

ARIANA GRANDE! "waht is dis?" sed rodeny. "ingm gona cal my frend nicki majaja and were gona kiek u!" sed arenena grande. "not tdoey!" sed Rodney Anderson! He dthen gav the

cooelst monoglege EV ER! "I am running for Texas House District 105 to ensure our community has a voice in Austin.

I was born and raised in this district and it's where I call home.

I am a proven leader with a proud record of standing strong for our Texas values. I am a citizen who understands that an elected representative must represent all of the people in the district, not special interests in Austin.

Just like you, I've had enough of excessive spending, enough of excessive taxation, and enough of the unfunded mandates on our education system. As your Representative, I will work day and night for a smaller, less intrusive government, lower taxes, reduced spending and a secure border. I am a champion for the liberties and freedoms of Texans.

While Texas has done very well under conservative leadership, we can still do better, and I want to continue helping to lead our great state forward.

Our campaign is off to a great start with support from citizens all over the district who share our message. And we want you to join us today. I respectfully ask for your support and your vote on November 4th."

AND GARETH MORGAN GETTED A UKEKELE BC HE WAS MUCSICALLY TALENTED. AND HE PLAYED IT BUT ARENDA GRNDE STOLED IT AND MADE IT EVIL. (AN: dis is whte becomes the ukekeke of domeme!"QQ !)

but roendy and gareth escaped from ariena grand. and thhey became... THE SPACE POLICE! :OOOOOOOOOO (AN: theyre the space polic from looloochan!)

(AN: That was my story! i hoep u leiekeked it! I!)(SDIDIQ(Q!# !A pls reveie!~~~~!~!"""!)))))))))


End file.
